zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Uniques
The following is a list of all Uniques currently available in Zombie Survival Fight- most of them only obtainable through a Super Point or a similar special skill point. However, in all cases, taking a Unique skill is something that must be done carefully, and GM permission is required before a character can take one as well as probable cause for the character having the skill. Adaptives When survival hangs in the balance, some take extreme measures to adapt to survive. Whether this is genetically(Mutate), technologically(Cybernetics), or supernaturally(Youkai) depends on the person. Obtaining an Adaptive As similar as they are in practice, actually obtaining an Adaptive changes based on which one you're attempting to obtain. *'Mutate:' *'Cybernetics:' *'Youkai:' information needed An immediate benefit of an Adaptive is that half of the character's skill is added to their Lethal Resistance. Unfortunately, anybody attempting a medical check on an adapted character will take a penalty equal to the total adaptive skill bonus due to the altered anatomy. This can be offset by synergizing the appropriate knowledge skill to the check- Genetics, Technology, and Metaphysics, respectively. *'Progression:' Adaptive skills are considered to be Inherent, and therefore cannot be trained normally- boss points are required to increase their level. Adaptive perks are gained at +10 and every 10 levels following, and must reflect a physical alteration to the character. Alterations Shapeshifter While Adaptives slowly alter a person's anatomy for something stronger than anything that can be found naturally, this skill takes a different route. A shapeshifting character can completely change their genetic structure, appearance, and even performance to mimic that of a different creature. Shapeshifting requires 15 mana per shift, and the character recieves 1/2 Skill in free daily mana for use in shapeshifting. If a shapeshifted character is knocked out, they are immediately returned to their original form, or nearest 'natural' form and must pay the mana cost even if they do not have the available mana to do so. In addition, one wound is healed by one stage when a shift occurs- the change in body structure automatically heals some damage. To obtain this skill, you must either spend a Super Point or spend a Major Point and learn it from a user of the skill who you have at least +15 Affinity with. *'Progression:' This skill is considered to be Hindered, which means that you need three times as many successes as usual to increase its level. When first acquired, a new form is chosen, which the character shifts into and cannot shift out of until they reach +10 in the skill. At that point and every 10 levels following, the character receives a new form, which may include hybrids or even some mythological creatures. *At every +15, each of the characters' forms- including the character's natural form- receive a form-specific miniperk that gives them a minor ability and a boost to a single other skill equal to 1/3 Shapeshifter. Symbiosis This skill is item-based rather than character-based. A single worn item of the character's with the symbiotic special ability is bonded to the character, making it impossible to remove or upgrade normally, though it may be still be modded under circumstances that allow for its permanent status on the wearer. This skill may be obtained with a Super Point after getting the required special ability. *'Symbiotic:' Wearer may create a symbiotic bond with this item. +5 to all item bonuses **This is an special ability for an item, not a mod. *'Progression:' This skill is considered to be Inherent, and therefore cannot be trained normally- boss points are required to increase its level. At the time that this skill is obtained and at every 15 levels after, however, the item gains a new special ability. *The item is also upgraded to (*+),(*++),(**), and so on at milestones at every +15- if the rank of the item starts above (*), this does not apply until the milestone rank is higher than the item's current rank. Upon the character's death, the item loses all symbiotic abilities and becomes soulbound without the normal rank bonus. General Enhancements Protagonist This is the big one. Protagonist can be substituted for any non-restricted skill, but can't be synergized with any skill checks without perks. To obtain it, you must either spend an Epic Point or spend a Super Point and learn it from a user of the skill who you have at least +15 Affinity with. *'Progression:' This skill is considered to be Hindered, which means that you need three times as many successes as usual to increase its level. Combined with the fact that this is the only (Z) ranked skill in the game, this a very hard skill to master. However, Protagonism gets a perk at +10 and every 10 levels following that. Fortune Lady Luck smiles on you. This skill synergizes with any skill check that relies heavily on luck and applies fully to anything that relies entirely on luck, such as dodging while unaware. This skill may be obtained by either spending a Super Point or coming close to death and surviving on five occassions. *'Progression:' This skill may be trained normally and gains perks like most skills. Mimic With this, you may temporarily obtain skills that belong to others. This does not apply to any skills that are (*) rank or higher, restricted, have the spiritual tag, or only have the physical tag. To copy a skill, you must first roll a mimic check- how long you keep it is equal to the number of successes you get plus one. Every attempt costs 5 Fatigue, but the skill has Stamina reserved for this purpose equal to 1/2 Skill per day. The level of skill copied cannot exceed either the skill level of Mimic or the skill level of the person from whom the skill is being copied from. This skill may be obtained by either spending a Major Point or by spending a Moderate Point and learning it from a user of the skill who you have at least +15 Affinity with. *'Progression:' This skill may be trained normally and gains perks like most skills. Personal Space This is personal affinity- the character's affinity for doing things alone. Whenever the character with this skill is doing something on their own and an affinity would apply if they were working with somebody else, this skill applies in the same way. This skill may be obtained by either spending a Major Point or by spending a Moderate Point and learning it from a user of the skill who you have at least +15 Affinity with. *'Progression:' This skill may be trained normally and gains perks like most skills.